1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous casting plant for the horizontal casting of metals, particularly steel, in several strands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plants for the continuous horizontal casting of steel with a tundish for receiving the melt and at least one mold fastened to the tundish are known, for example, from EP 0 077 316 B1. Plants of this type are usually designed with respect to the number of molds in such a way that the content of a casting ladle can be continuously cast within the time which is predetermined by the melting times of the furnaces and is available as a result. If problems occur during casting on the tundish or on a mold or aim on the melt supply device of the tundish to the mold, the casting must be interrupted, and the remainder of the melt still in the casting ladle must be cast in a static casting or must be charged back into the furnace.